


【空俏】跨年

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui
Kudos: 1





	【空俏】跨年

冬日是什么样的感受呢？是刺骨的寒冷和炽热的情欲，勃发着藏在微凉的温度下。亲密的人渴求着肌肤相贴，在暖气开得正足的房间里穿薄薄一层衣衫，以一个热情温暖的拥抱，将身体紧紧贴在一起，唇舌缠绵间交换着彼此的体温。  
跨年的夜晚总是热闹的，高楼做得极好的亮化，霓虹灯模拟出悬空的五彩水流，从漆黑的天空淌下来。街边灯火通明，三三两两的情侣都有了今晚的安排，银燕和霜出去了，凤蝶和剑无极也早早去约会，史艳文在加班，偌大的家里除了一盏灯就只剩俏如来自己一个人，他靠在床头处理文件，暖气太足，被褥又太舒服，困意就这么涌上来。  
俏如来快睡着了。  
忽然一个带着寒气的怀抱拢住了他，随之而来的是不由分说的吻，落在他的额角，耳廓。  
大哥，你想我了吗？戮世摩罗压低声音，那声音就缭绕在耳畔，躲避不得，日光灯在此时忽地闪了一下。  
你怎么回来了？  
我来和你携手迈入新的一年啊，大哥，怎么，对离家才半年的弟弟，已经如此视而不见了吗？温热的呼吸拂在俏如来耳畔，戮世摩罗的手按在他肩头，掌心的一点温度贴着俏如来的肌肤，戮世摩罗身上有淡淡的古龙水味道。  
他拾起俏如来的一抹长发放在唇边，不失轻浮地吻了一下，是刚洗过吹干的味道。  
来做爱吧，大哥。戮世摩罗从背后伸过手，摩挲着俏如来的下巴，在这个喧闹的夜晚，旧年的最后一天，你不用掩饰自己的欲望啊。外头再热闹，同我们有什么关系呢？戮世摩罗的手滑到俏如来宽大的睡衣领口，探进去，捏住那挺起的乳头，在这间屋子里，我们只有彼此罢了。他的指腹摩擦着俏如来的乳尖，不用看也知道它充血挺立了起来，戮世摩罗玩味地看着俏如来的神色，一抹绯红染上脸颊。  
俏如来在做爱上有种异乎寻常的坦诚，他在亲弟弟的百般撩拨里正视着自己的欲望，并且操纵着他们的性爱成为一种藕断丝连的象征。  
他的弟弟爱他，恨他，想操他，又嘲弄他，于此俏如来坦然接受。他们以血缘为链，欲望为锁，将彼此圈在自己身边。他们的爱情是性与爱的味道。  
俏如来躺在床上，白发散落身后，分开双腿，外裤丢在地上，内裤挂在一条腿上。他们做爱都不喜欢脱得精光赤裸，人与动物的区别就在于这一层蔽体的衣物，有了它仿佛在社会意义上仍旧是一个人，于是这样的性爱又包含了对彼此身份的试探。  
俏如来依着戮世摩罗的意思掀起上衣，他身材很好，不会过瘦，有一些肌肉，又不至于虬结暴起，薄薄一层肌肉在轻喘里上下起伏的时候是带着诱惑的。俏如来把衣服的下摆咬在嘴里，饱满的胸肌与沟壑分明的腹肌清晰可见，胸口不过这么一会就被戮世摩罗含的湿润，水渍在灯光下反着情色的光。  
俏如来拧开润滑液，往手心倒了些，轻轻地抹在性器上，上下撸动起来，阴茎很快便有了勃起的趋势。俏如来在冠状沟和龟头处用拇指轻轻摩擦着，快感从下体传上来，俏如来微微挺起腰，腿也绷紧了些，他不由自主地更分开了些腿，仿佛追求更多的欲望。戮世摩罗的呼吸粗重起来，下体反应倒比他想得来的还快，他脱下裤子那玩意便弹了出来。他握住自己的性器，将俏如来扶起来，靠在床头，看着俏如来撸动起来。  
俏如来嘴被衣服堵住，只能发出低低的呻吟，那声音含糊不清地卡在嘴边，每一声嗯都是那样难耐地撩拨在戮世摩罗心头。戮世摩罗忍不住吻向俏如来的大腿内侧，那柔嫩的皮肤带来的快感刺激得俏如来一阵颤栗。  
龟头渗出的清液顺着柱身流下来，俏如来的手心一阵湿滑。他却不满足，一只手揉向自己的乳头，另一只手探到身后，慢慢地顶开紧闭的穴口，一只手指已经很紧，俏如来哼着，戮世摩罗盯着他的手，白皙的手指在深色的穴间进进出出，每进一下，俏如来便会跟着挺起身子或是张开并拢双腿，戮世摩罗极爱俏如来诚实的反应，他的大哥嘴硬心硬，只有身体一直诚实地诉说着对他的爱。  
俏如来张开着双腿，腿间饱满的睾丸和硬挺的阴茎戮世摩罗一览无余，他加快了手上的撸动，俏如来半阖着眼自慰的模样性感得让人失神。戮世摩罗嘴边挂上了一丝笑意道，大哥竟然如此熟练，是不是在那些寂寞的夜里，只靠前面满足不了自己的时候，也会这样用手指抽插自己的后穴，刺激着自己，幻想被我抱在怀里，身体里塞着我的东西，后穴被塞得满满的，最敏感的地方都被照顾到妥帖？  
俏如来于情欲中忽地睁眼看他，他的眼神是清醒的，就是在情欲最深重的高潮里，俏如来仍有超脱的一部分，那双眼睛里仍藏着事不关己的淡漠，仿佛肉体的极乐而灵魂只是抽离出来，冷冷地看着这一切。  
闭眼。戮世摩罗向前挺了挺身体，俏如来顺从地闭上眼睛，微凉的精液落在脸上，戮世摩罗看着白浊顺着俏如来的脸颊缓缓地往下滑，他抱起俏如来，慢慢地擦着他的脸颊。俏如来的手指早已抽了出来，后穴已经松软湿滑，准备好被插入。  
俏如来从来不会在感情上欺骗自己，就如同他也不会掩饰自己做爱时的感觉，他的灵魂为之愉悦，颤抖，他和他的亲弟弟一母同胞，在同个子宫里睡眠，血缘下催生出别样的爱情。  
戮世摩罗用领带蒙住俏如来与自己相似的眼睛，那双眼睛仿佛能透过他嚣张的外表看进他的灵魂，于是每次做爱于快感之下又是一重拷问，答案他们心知肚明，爱，恨，不肯言说。  
失去了视线，其他的感觉却变得敏锐起来，戮世摩罗手的温度，按在他腰际的力道，带着些许霸道，戮世摩罗一直都是了解他的，他吻着俏如来的脖子，在光裸后背上落下深深浅浅的吻痕，尖利的牙刺破了俏如来的肌肤，吮吸间留下青紫的痕迹。  
俏如来扶着床头，跪趴在戮世摩罗面前，沉下腰，分开双腿，完整地展现着自己的欲望，别做得太过火，小空，你也不想我被爹亲问东问西的吧。  
那就告诉他啊。戮世摩罗笑得满不在乎，怎么，怕被他赶出家门？我养你啊，大哥。  
那倒是谢谢你的好意。俏如来抓紧了床头的栏杆，感到温热的润滑液顺着大腿内侧流下来，俏如来夹得紧了些，来吧，小空。  
于是戮世摩罗也不再多说，扶着自己的性器，腰一挺便插了进去，俏如来仰起头，无声地张大了嘴，仿佛快要溺死的人追逐着空气，他握紧了床头的栏杆，身体不住地颤抖摇晃，柔和的声音里是藏不住的颤抖，够......够了。  
太紧了，大哥，这半年里你没和别人做，也没有自己捅自己吗？戮世无所谓地笑着，他不关心俏如来的答案，自顾自说下去，是啊，一对亲兄弟，暗藏于阴影中的情感，自然不用去要求彼此的贞洁。嘴上这么说着，他却忽地狠狠在俏如来脖子上咬下一口，下身也毫不客气地挺动起来。俏如来高潮后的身体本就足够敏感，被这样猝不及防地一顶，几乎是失声叫了出来。  
被剥夺一切光源，只剩下本能，俏如来于漫天的快感中无处喘息，他的呼吸都带着情欲的炽热。  
雪白的长发自身后铺开，蒙眼的领带也滑落下去，大哥，要是我想把你锁在身边，我也是可以做到的。戮世摩罗眯起了眼睛，他抚摸着俏如来的阴茎，湿滑的清液粘在他手上，戮世摩罗拨弄着颇有分量的两颗，大哥，他贴在俏如来耳后，轻轻吹了一口气，但是你知道我不想。  
我就是爱着这样冷酷无情，虚伪冰冷的你。  
俏如来低下了头，他总是能看到身前发生的一切的，戮世摩罗苍白修长的手握着他的性器，爱抚着，绝说不上是温柔，可快感依然强烈，他硬着，欲望如同一波波浪潮翻涌，戮世摩罗在此时顶到了他最敏感的地方，俏如来便再也压不住喉间的呻吟。  
他很清楚为什么戮世摩罗如此喜爱这个体位，它象征着征服与兽性，可是他们又心照不宣，俏如来不可能被任何人征服。  
是谁束缚了谁呢？  
这是无解的。  
交合的水声和肉体相撞的声音在狭小的空间里被放大。灯已被戮世摩罗关了，黑漆漆一片什么也看不见，不知何时起他们都不再敢面对那与彼此有三四分相似的脸，来源于他们共同的根史艳文。窗外烟花炸了起来，将他们交合的模样映在窗户上，戮世摩罗却借着一丝微光看见俏如来回过头的眼神，烟花绚烂落在他金色的眼睛里，琥珀色的眼睛仿佛凝刻住了这一刻的时光。于是戮世摩罗只想吻他。  
到底还是爱多于恨啊。  
他凶狠地抽插着，像仇敌，像偷情，像亡命奔逃，忍不住射在俏如来身体里时大哥的眼神反倒更是清醒，就仿佛刚才意乱情迷的就不是他，戮世摩罗于惊讶里又生出一份赞赏，他把俏如来按在床上，额头抵着俏如来的额头，大哥，他说一个字就要吻俏如来一下，已经是新的一年了，你瞧。  
我们一起纠缠了一年又一年，未来也当一直如此，纠缠不休，永不和解，一直相爱。


End file.
